


Earth-18

by Crypticbeliever123



Series: The Multiverse [15]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:57:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: A glimpse into the lives of the Earth-18 counterparts of Leonard Snart and Sara Lance.





	Earth-18

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the assumption that the mime version of Harrison Wells was from this Earth and thus I threw in bits and pieces of French in the work. I learned some French in high school and college but I know I may have gotten some of this wrong but some less obvious translations used are:
> 
> Je m'appelle=My name is  
> Je ne sais pas.=I don't know.  
> Allons-y!=Let's go!  
> Rien=Nothing  
> Je t'aime.=I love you.
> 
> Again, I am not a fluent French speaker so I may have gotten some of it wrong. I apologize in advance. Please don't judge me.

In a world where the French won the Seven Years War and the United States is a French speaking country, Leonard Snart is an expert art thief in La Ville Centrale with his sister Lisa working as his partner in crime. Or at least she was before being gunned down by Eddie Thawne, an up and coming officer of the law. Leonard grieved for a long time before running out the money he had saved from previous heists.

 

Now he needed a new partner. He briefly considered Mick but his friend wasn’t exactly known for his taste. While stewing over his options at Les Saints et Pécheurs he saw her, Sara Lance, fresh from L’étoile Ville and more than interested in trouble. Even better, she had developed a reputation in her hometown as being unbeatable in a fight and quite the stealthy criminal. This was his lucky day.

 

“Bonjour, Ms. Lance. Je m’appelle Leonard Snart. Perhaps you’ve heard of me,” he introduced himself.

“I have actually. I heard about your sister. You have my condolences.”

“I appreciate it. So, I happen to be in the market for a new partner in crime. Interested?”

“I might be, if you can manage to drink me under the table.”

“You’re on,” he said clinking his glass to hers.

 

The next thing he knew he was waking up back in his safehouse with one hell of a hangover and Sara sitting opposite of him.

 

“What the hell happened?” he asked her.

“I said I’d be your new partner if you could outdrink me and you failed. You told me where to bring you and I figured I’d stay around to make sure you didn’t die of alcohol poisoning,” she replied handing him an ice pack.

“So, I guess you’re not going to work with me then,” he said groaning as he sat up.

“No, I am. I just wanted to see what you were like drunk.”

“Why?”

“Because when a person’s drunk they show what they’re really capable of. You’re actually a pretty decent guy when you’re drunk off your derriere.”

“And when I’m sober?”

“Je ne sais pas. Guess I’ll just have to see.”

 

He smirked as she walked off to another room thinking that this tiny blonde was going to keep him on his toes. He liked that in a woman. Okay wow he was drunk. He usually kept his thoughts professional when it came to those he worked with.

 

The next day they arrived at the museum in Keystone showcasing the art they were intent on stealing. This was how Leonard often operated, go in, get a feel of the place, come back later and…

 

Crap.

 

It wasn’t going to be that easy this time. Apparently, the super-fast hero that people had heard rumors of was real and had shown up to stop them.

 

“If you thought for a second that you were going to get away with robbing my city blind you thought wrong,” the speedster said with a vibrating voice.

“We’ll see about that,” Sara declared as she charged the young man only for him to run up behind and grab her.

“You gotta be faster than that.”

“No, I just have to be a better fighter,” she responded before elbowing the speedster in the face, striking several pressure points, and giving him a flying roundhouse kick knocking him flat on his ass.

“That was impressive,” Leonard said after picking his jaw off the floor.

“Allons-y!” she yelled grabbing him by the hand as they made off with the few paintings they had managed to steal.

 

The next day they saw a man named Cisco Ramon, a black-market inventor who Snart had dealt with before. They requested weapons that could handle the speedster by slowing him down or just impeding his ability to run in general. That was how they got the Cold and Gold Guns.

 

The speedster, who later called himself the Flash started referring to them as Captain Cold and Golden Glider. And every time they faced off Leonard and Sara got away and one time they even managed to learn the speedster’s name. Wally West, a college student and son of police officer Joe West who was the partner of the very man who killed his sister.

 

The pair would use this secret to keep him from arresting them so long as no one got killed by their very powerful weapons. Yes it seemed like nothing could stop them now. And since they had such success they decided to branch out and start robbing banks and the like to increase their profit.

 

Over time their partnership seemed to grow to be something more or at least it felt that way to Leonard who couldn’t help but fall deeper and deeper in love with her. Her beauty striking, her skills unparalleled, her personality ferocious, everything about her drove him mad with desire. He had to tell her before he completely lost his mind.

 

“Sara,” he said walking up to her at the bar.

“Leonard, what is it?”

“I need to tell you something. Something important.”

“What is it?”

“Je t’aime, Sara.”

 

She laughed in his face thinking his confession of love to be a joke.

 

“Okay, seriously what did you want to tell me?” she asked as she regained her composure.

“Rien. I just thought I’d make a joke. You can go back to your drink now,” he said taking a long sip of his own drink in disappointment.

“What’s wrong?”

“Rien.”

“It’s something. Either tell me or I let the Flash arrest us both.”

“I wasn’t joking,” he answered quietly without looking at her.

“Pardon?”

“I said I wasn’t joking,” he replied louder while turning to face her.

“I meant what I said. Je t’aime, Sara. Je t’aime, je t’aime, je t’aime. There I said it. Laugh if you want but don’t expect me to apologize for how I feel,” he finished, turning back to his drink.

“You love me?”

“Oui. I have for a while now.”

“I’m sorry for laughing a moment ago I didn’t think you were the type to develop feelings for a criminal partner.”

“Neither did I. Until I met you,” he said softly turning to look her in the eye.

 

Neither said a word as Sara leaned forward and captured his lips with hers. The kiss quickly deepened and soon they were back at their safehouse where they shared a night of heated passion. Leonard never thought that he could have something like this but he was happy he was wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments!


End file.
